


Little Brothers

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Family, Fluff, cuteness, trying to be serious and conduct business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny discovers there's something cute and almost sweet about Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brothers

Little Brothers

This was utterly ridiculous! In all their centuries of being Guardians they had never had monthly meetings, hell they had gone years without such things. Get togethers and the odd party but nothing like this. They never just using brattled on about how their duties were going or if there was sign of Pitch Black trying to make a return. Okay worrying about Pitch was understandable considering what the Nightmare King had pulled last month. Normally after such attempts the Guardians would constantly check in with each other to make sure everyone was alright but never right out meeting. This was new and of course North’s idea. It wasn’t really for anyone’s benefit other than Jack Frost’s. 

The boy was in “training”, as North tried to explain to Bunnymund when he first proposed the idea. The Pooka had rolled his eyes. As if the kid needed to be pampered and everything explained to him. He was a spirit for 300 years. Sure he was new to be a Guardian but they had all been new once and no one held their hands while they learned. Jack was doing just fine, not that Bunny would ever tell the boy that to his face, they had been rivals for quite some time. Nonetheless, North insisted everyone attend the meeting, even sent out the North Lights to ensure everyone came, including their newest member who the meeting was for. That had been the funniest part, Jack had tried to avoid it, had even complained that North had sent the Yetis after him on two separate occasions to attend his “training” with North, one of which landed him in “that god forsaken sack” again. He had hoped to skip out on the meeting and hide out in Antarctica for a few weeks until he saw the lights and came rushing to Santoff Claussen thinking Pitch had returned only to discover it was all a rouse to ensure he and the others showed up on time. When Jack learned this he began plotting with Sandy to dismantle the stupid switch that controlled the lights. Bunny simply rolled his eyes and took a spot on the sofa. All he wanted was to get back to the Warren and plan for next Easter. It would have to be bigger and grander than the one Pitch had ruined just to make up for it.

The elves rushed about offering eggnog and cookies. Bunny took the eggnog, as did just about everyone else – Tooth preferred water – and all except North and Jack avoided the cookies. Tooth, being the only female in the group began her report first, as Jack settled on the sofa next to Bunny, his staff leaning against the wall next on the other side of him. He drew this knees up to his chest and balanced a handful of cookies on them as he sipped his eggnog and listened to Tooth go on about the comings and goings of Tooth Palace for the next half hour.

“So we’ve almost got everything reorganized,” she summarized, her wings fluttered anxiously behind her. “Oh, Jack, if you want to visit soon, I set up a safe area for you to view your memories properly. There are so many memories you haven’t seen yet.”

The winter child smiled and nodded. He had returned his tooth box to the fairy shortly after their battle with Pitch. “Thanks, Tooth.”

She beamed at him and flew to him, giving him a tight hug as she did every time he showed off his pearly teeth.

Next was Sandy which turned into game of charades. Jack sat on the edge of the coach, trying to decipher what the golden man was trying to say. When he got it right, Sandy would beam and gives him two thumbs up. When he got it wrong, sandy would try different other images until he or one of the other Guardians finally figured it out. After forty-five minutes and much laughter from Jack, it was Bunny’s turn.

The Pooka didn’t bother standing like the others. He sat back and shrugged his shoulders. “Got the soil in the Western Garden all turned and seedlings planted. Thankfully Pitch’s Nightmares missed the cool storage under my borough. There are enough seedlings for next year’s harvest but just barely. But I’ll be doing some travelling next months for new chocolate supplies. They destroyed my entire supply.”

Everyone stared at him in horror. They knew Pitch had destroyed just about everything in the Warren but had thought it was only the Easter Eggs on their way to the surface, not Bunny entire stock of chocolate or seedlings.

“Do you need help?” Jack asked, staring up at him with hopeful eyes. 

Bunny hesitated then shrugged. “Sure, mate, but you have to listen.”

“Scout’s honor.” He gave a salute.

Bunny rolled his eyes. “You’re not a scout.”

“Okay, Guardian’s honor.”

The Pooka only sat back and sighed. “We’ll see. And no, North, no sign of Pitch.”

North nodded and took center stage. “Good, good. So my turn, no?” 

Bunny waved a paw for him to go ahead, he had nothing else he wanted to say. Everything in the Warren was pretty straight forward, he didn’t need to go into detail.

North took a deep breath and started by assuring everyone that the workshop was back in order and the number of Believers were quickly climbing, although Jack still only had seven, the Burgess children, but assured the number will climb come the following winter. Then he went into the work he was presently doing, a rather long and boring drawl about new toy ideas.

At first Jack was on the edge of his seat, listening excitedly but after twenty minutes settled back with a small yawn. Bunny caught it from the corner of his eye. The boy was trying to stifle his yawns, hide them behind his hand as to not insult North. Then his eyes began to droop. Bunny nudged him. This whole meeting was for Jack’s benefit, it wouldn’t do it the boy feel asleep. Jack mumbled an apology but a minute later Bunny felt the child’s slight weight against his shoulder. Soft snores soon filled the room, stopping North’s seemingly endless speech. The room fell quite except for Jack’s snores.

“Oh!” Tooth suddenly squealed in delight, her hands flew to her mouth at sight of Jack sleeping cuddled next to Bunny.

“Shh…” Bunny snapped, adjusting the child so that his head was cushioned on his lap. Jack mumbled something in his sleep and rubbed his face in the grey fur near Bunny’s knee before settling into a deeper sleep. Bunny hesitated before gently rubbing Jack’s side with one paw as he stroked his hair with the other.

Tooth knelt before them, sighing contently at the peaceful look on Jack’s face. “Aww…” she cooed. “He’s so sweet. I love him.”

Bunny shook his head. Tooth fell in love with everything cute, and right now that was a sleeping Jack. And yes, he was kind of cute – when he was sleeping and not causing mischief. Bunny could get used to a sleeping Jack, it kept the boy out of trouble.

Sandy hovered over to the sofa offering Bunny a throw for Jack. When the Guardian of Hope nodded, he gently tucked it around Jack.

North stroked his beard, watching Jack with a small fatherly smile. “Seems that, despite your rivalry, young Jack is most comfortable with you, Bunny.”

The Pooka gave a snort but continued stroking the child’s hair as he sat back. “Just what I always wanted, an annoying little brother.” But he couldn’t help smiling at the Winter Spirit as the child snuggled closer, as if feeling Bunny relax under him. Bunny just smiled and glanced up at North. “You were saying?”

But the other Guardian seemed to have lost his train of thought and, like the others seemed more than content to watch Jack sleep. Petting Jack’s hair soon began rhythmic, far more relaxing than Bunny thought possible and he began to nod off as well. It was odd how relaxing taking care of someone could be. He never noticed North wrap a blanket over his shoulders, or Sandy take a picture, or Tooth turn off the lights. He slept, with Jack Frost sound asleep in his lap and it was the best sleep he ever had – although the other Guardians were sure not to let him live it down.


End file.
